The present invention relates to novel systems, devices, and methods comprising spatial light modulators for use in the reading and synthesis of microarrays. For example, the present invention provides micromirror systems for synthesizing and acquiring data from nucleic acid microarrays and systems for collecting, processing, and analyzing data obtained from a microarray.
Biology and medicine have entered the age of the genomics. The completion, and imminent completion, of genomes of many important organisms (e.g., humans, mice, C. elegans, Arabidopsis, various crop plants, and other animals) promises to usher in advances in basic biological research and medical technology. In order to realize the enormous potential benefits to science offered by the raw data collected from genome sequencing efforts, researchers must now turn to conducting studies in functional genomics and proteomics.
The recently completed human genome project, for example, has identified the sequence of the roughly 3 billion base pairs that spell out the human genome in a four letter alphabet (i.e., 3 gigabytes of paired A:T and G:C information). The practical application of this sequence information include more detailed studies to determine where, when, and how particular genes are expressed in an organism, the sequence and functions of proteins encoded by these genes, and how proteins interact with one another and the gene sequences themselves (e.g., DNA binding proteins such as transcription factors, histones, and the like). These efforts will undoubtedly produce voluminous amounts of valuable data in which the developing techniques in the emerging discipline of bioinformatics (data mining) will seek to organize and exploit. Indeed, the amount of data generated related to genomics research is ever accelerating as high throughput methods are refined in areas like gene expression assays, protein interaction assays, in vitro or cell-based assays used in drug development and a host of clinically related genetic tests.
Hybridization microarray technology has evolved to become an important tool in large scale genomics studies. Briefly, microarrays derive their name from the small (e.g., about 20-750 micron) size of the analysis sites typically arranged in a two-dimensional matrix of probe elements on the surface of a supporting substrate. The range of microarray samples is varied. In the majority of current applications, each probe element comprises numerous identical oligonucleotide (DNA) xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d molecules. These probes are fixed to the substrate surface and may hybridize with complementary oligonucleotide xe2x80x9ctargetsxe2x80x9d from a sample. Typically, a label (e.g., fluorescent molecule) is either attached to the target prior to the hybridization step, or to the probe/target complex subsequent to hybridization. The microarrays are then observed for the presence of detectable labels (fluorescence imaging). The presence of a label in the area encompassing a particular probe element indicates that a sequence complementary to the characteristic sequence of that element was in the analyte.
Current microarray production techniques continue to evolve to permit larger arrays and the increasingly tight packaging of probe elements such that a single substrate array might allow the detection and quantation of 100,000 or more target sequences at once. A number of microarray data acquisition technologies and methodologies are known in the art, the purpose of each of which is to acquire a collection of data reflecting the pattern of hybridization on the microarray substrate. In order to achieve meaningful data, and discriminate individual array elements, current fluorescent imaging devices (e.g., confocal scanners) must be able to represent each microarray element with multiple pixels. Obviously, the analysis of such microarrays with current scanning devices generates large volumes of data. As an example, an array of 100,000 hybridization probes in the form of 25 xcexcm squares would be represented by an image file of over 14 Megabytes if scanned with a confocal fluorescence scanner with a 2 mm pixel size. Manipulation of image data of this size represents a significant data processing overhead. A common output format from fluorescence imaging is 16-bit graphic (.tif) files. The 16-bit format provides a sensitivity range of from 0 to 65,536 incremental signal intensity steps per image pixel per microarray fluorescence wavelength detected. The image files obtained by current scanner technology must be further processed to correlate the data to particular sites on the array. Often, these algorithms require manual intervention to set discrimination parameters or to identify data features that correspond to probe locations. Such methods are further complicated when a high-density microarray must be scanned piecemeal, with individual portions of the image subsequently fitted together. For large-scale analysis, such methods require substantial computer memory storage. Furthermore, current microarray scanners are large, cumbersome, and expensive, making large-scale analysis time consuming, complex, and inefficient.
What is needed are systems and devices to more efficiently analyze microarrays. Preferably, such systems and devices minimize data storage requirements and minimize the costs and labor of working with microarrays.
The present invention relates to novel systems, devices, and methods comprising spatial light modulators for use in the reading and synthesis of microarrays. For example, the present invention provides micromirror systems for synthesizing and acquiring data from nucleic acid microarrays and systems for collecting, processing, and analyzing data obtained from a microarray.
The present invention provides a system for detecting the presence of a sample on a microarray comprising: a spatial light modulator with controllable elements configured to correspond optically with analytical sites on a microarray, a light source capable of providing light energy for interaction with the chemical constituents on the array, and a detector capable of detecting an optical signal obtained from the microarray. The invention is not limited by the nature of the sample. Samples include, but are not limited to, molecules (e.g., nucleic acids such as DNA and RNA, PNA, lipids, polypeptides, drugs, small molecules), molecular complexes (e.g., nucleic acid hybrids, protein complexes, cell components), and reactive complexes (e.g., complexes undergoing chemical or enzymatic reactions).
The present invention is also not limited by the nature of the optical signal detectable by the detector. In some embodiments, the optical signal comprises fluorescence (e.g., generated following the excitation of a molecule comprising a fluorogenic reagent, generated by removal of a quenching group in a fluorescence resonance energy transfer, etc). In other embodiments, the optical signal comprises luminescence (e.g., bioluminescence).
While the present invention is not limited by the nature of the detector, in preferred embodiments, the detector comprises one or more non-imaging, single channel detectors (i.e., a detector configured to receive a light beam at a specific wavelength). In other preferred embodiments, the detector comprises a single non-imaging detector (i.e., a detector that is not configured to and/or not capable of receiving a video image) with a selectable optical wavelength filter.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises a light source. In some of these embodiments, the light source comprises a source of energy for light-directed synthesis of molecules. For example, in the light directed synthesis of microarray elements, a light source that provides ultra-violet light is contemplated. In particularly preferred embodiments, the light source comprises a filtered broadband light source with selectable output wavelengths. In further particularly preferred embodiments, the light source comprises an arc lamp (e.g., a mercury arc lamp), a metal halide lamp, or a xenon flash lamp. Moreover, a variety of other light sources (such as LEDs and lasers) find use with the present invention, some of which are described in more detail below. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the light source comprises a fluorescent excitation device. However, the present invention is not limited by the nature of the light source, so long as the light source is capable of generating light receivable by the spatial light modulator, wherein the light is ultimately capable of interacting with a microarray such that, if the sample to be detected is present on the microarray or in a sample exposed to the microarray, an optical signal is generated and detectable by the detector.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the spatial light modulator comprises a micromirror device. In some embodiments, the micromirror device comprises at least 1000 individual micromirrors. In some preferred embodiments, the micromirror device comprises digitally-controlled micromirrors. In some preferred embodiments, the spatial light modulator comprises a Liquid Crystal Device.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the system further comprises a light projection apparatus capable of receiving light patterns produced by the spatial light modulator and capable of imaging them to a patterned microarray (e.g., to a predetermined location on the microarray based on the relative alignments of the microarray and the spatial light modulator). In particularly preferred embodiments, where the spatial light modulator comprises a micromirror array, the light from an integral number of micromirror array elements is projected to a corresponding site on the microarray. In some embodiments, the light projection apparatus comprises a reflective projection optics apparatus (e.g., an Offner Relay).
In still further embodiments of the present invention, the system may further comprise systems for holding and manipulating (e.g., physical registration) a microarray. For example, in some embodiments, the system comprises a microarray holder capable of holding a microarray. In some embodiments, the system further comprising a flow cell capable of introducing materials (e.g., a sample to be detected or to be reacted with the microarray, chemicals for use in synthesizing the microarray, wash fluid, buffers, etc.) to a microarray associated with the microarray holder.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises a microarray in contact with the microarray holder. The microarray may be synthesized using the system of the present invention. However, in other embodiments, a microarray is obtained and placed in contact with the microarray holder. In preferred embodiments, the microarray is positioned on the microarray holder such that individual reactive sites (elements) on the array (e.g., individual probe sites in a nucleic acid microarray) correspond optically with integral numbers of spatial light modulator elements. For example, each reactive site may be positioned to correspond to an individual mirror in a micromirror array such that light reflected from the individual micromirror is capable of selectively illuminating (e.g., exciting ) the reactive site on the microarray.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises a beam splitter positioned between the light source and the spatial light modulator. In some embodiments, the beamspliter is coated with anti-reflective coatings and/or wavelength selective coatings. In preferred embodiments, the beam splitter is capable of receiving light reacted with a microarray (e.g., optical signal from a microarray) and delivering at least a portion of the received light to the detector. In other preferred embodiments, the beam splitter is capable of receiving light from the spatial light modulator and delivering at least a portion of the received light to the detector.
In other preferred embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises one or more filters. For example, in some embodiments, the system comprises a filter positioned at the output of the light source (e.g., to restrict the wavelengths of light that interact with the microarray). In other embodiments, the system comprises a filter positioned between the detector and the microarray. In some preferred embodiments, the filter selects a single wavelength of light. The characteristics required of the filters (e.g. passband wavelength) will vary depending on experimental protocols.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises one or more computer components (e.g., processors and/or computer memories). For example, the system may be automated through the use of a controlling computer. Such a controlling computer may control the light source to determine when light is emitted (e.g., frequency and duration of emissions), the type of light emitted, the intensity of light, and the like. The controlling computer may also determine the position of any of the above described components of the system. For example, the computer may determine the position (e.g., angle) of individual micromirrors in a micromirror assembly (e.g., determine if each individual micromirror is in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position).
The system may also comprise computer components for receiving, processing, storing, transmitting, and displaying information received from the detector. For example, a computer processor may be used to receive and interpret information received from the detector. Such information may be manipulated in any number of ways. For example, processed data may comprise data obtained from a first location of the microarray mathematically transformed with data obtained from a second location of the microarray. Such processing finds use, for example, to compare results from two or more known locations on the microarray such as two different experimental sites or an experimental site and one or more control sites. Such information may include complex comparisons of multiple reactions sites on the microarray. The processed information may be provided as a single quantitative xe2x80x9cresultxe2x80x9d which minimizes the amount of informative data that needs to be stored and analyzed. Similarly, in still other preferred embodiments, the spatial light modulator and the computer components are associated such that the system is capable of accessing any probe site in the array. Enhanced signal to noise ratios are contemplated in this method of operation. Moreover, this method of operation allows a number of comparisons between probe sites or sets of probe sites to be quickly drawn. For example, this embodiment allows for analysis, including but not limited to: a) simple fluorescence read of a particular probe site (no comparing); b) comparisons of a probe site and a reference (i.e., a blank or non-hybridizable site [eliminates background fluorescence and residual excitation light]); c) comparison of a probe site and a purposefully mismatched site (i.e., eliminates background fluorescence, residual excitation light and signal from nonspecific hybridization); d) comparison of a group of identical probe sites with an equal number of reference sites (i.e., enhances the signal to noise ratio, allows for averages of hybridization across many probes sites); e) comparison of a group of identical probe sites with an equal number of identically mismatched sites; f) comparison of a group of identical probe sites with an equal number of differently mismatched sites; g) comparison of a set of characteristic probe sites with an equal number of reference probe sites; h) comparison of a set of characteristic probe sites with an equal number of probe sites with different characteristics (i.e., useful in clinical diagnostics or expression studies); and i) combinations of the above mentioned comparisons, and other comparisons described herein. In some embodiments of the present invention, the system further comprises a computer memory capable of storing processed data received from the processor.
The present invention is not limited by the spatial configuration of the computer components. For example, the components may all be provided in one enclosed device or may be located distally from each. In some embodiments, one or more of the components is not in proximity to the other components. For example, the controlling computer, computer memory, and/or processor may be provided by a computer system located in one geographic location while the detector system may be provided in a second geographic location. In such embodiments, data may be transferred between portions of the system through any suitable means (e.g., public or private communication networks such as Internets or Intranets, phone lines, radio waves, fiber-optics systems, cable systems, satellite systems, and the like). Thus, in some embodiments, a user need not be in possession of one or more of the computer components. Such components may be xe2x80x9chostedxe2x80x9d at a separated location by a service provider. For example, in some embodiments of the present invention a hospital clinical lab possesses a system comprising the detector and/or synthesizer of the present invention while the control of the equipment and/or data processing is carried out by a separate entity. In such embodiments, a hospital employee may only need to provide a sample and/or information to the device while a skilled genomics technician carries out the analysis and/or control of the process from a separate location and provides the hospital employee with meaningful, medically relevant information.
As described above, the present invention provides systems for comparing data from two or more locations on a microarray such that the information can be efficiently processed, stored, and/or interpreted. With respect to such embodiments, the present invention provides a system of comparing optical signals from two or more locations on a patterned microarray comprising: a spatial light modulator capable of receiving light from a light source and capable of directing at least a portion of said light to one or more locations on a patterned microarray and a detector capable of detecting an optical signal obtained from a patterned microarray. The system may further comprise any of the additional components described herein. In preferred embodiments, the detector is capable of receiving optical signals obtained from one or more locations on the patterned microarray. The present invention is not limited in the manner by which the optical signal is received. For example, in some embodiments, there is sequential receipt of optical signal from each of the two or more locations (e.g., wherein the system further comprises a processor capable of generating processed data, where the processed data comprises data obtained from a first location of said microarray mathematically transformed with data obtained from a second location of said microarray). In other embodiments, there is simultaneous receipt of optical signal from each of the two or more locations (e.g., optical signal from two or more sites is detected togetherxe2x80x94i.e., additively).
The present invention also provides readers comprising an excitation source, a mask, and a detector. For example, in some embodiments of the present invention, excitation light is provided to a microarray wherein a mask (e.g., a spatial light modulator) restricts either 1) the light allowed to excite specific elements on the microarray; or 2) the light allowed to pass from the microarray to a detector.
The present invention further provides methods for using the systems and devices of the present invention. In some embodiments, any of the above systems are used for synthesizing microarrays. In other embodiments, the systems are used for detecting signal generated from microarrays. For example, the present invention provides a method for detecting optical signal generated from a microarray comprising: providing a patterned microarray comprising a plurality of reaction sites, a light source, a spatial light modulator, and a detector; exposing the spatial light modulator to light from the light source under conditions such that one or more of the plurality of reaction sites on the patterned microarray are excited to produce optical signal; and detecting the optical signal with the detector. Such methods find a wide variety of uses including, but not limited to, detection of target molecules in a sample, characterization of molecules, and screening for molecules with desired properties (e.g., drug screening).
In some embodiments of the present invention, the systems and devices employ excitation and/or excitation masks. For example, certain preferred embodiments of these systems and devices employ spatial light modulators capable of selectively creating excitation or emission masks capable of passing or absorbing light (e.g., micromirror arrays, LCDs, FLCDs, and the like).
In still other preferred embodiments, the systems and devices of the present invention comprise data acquisition systems. The present invention contemplates that in some such embodiments, the data acquisition systems further comprise a plurality of analog and/or digital components. As noted above, the present invention contemplates data acquisition systems capable of receiving input from photodetectors, manipulating this input, and generating a useful output signal corresponding to a characterization of one or more sites on a microarray. The present invention is not limited by the manner the data acquisition system outputs data, indeed, output from the system may be further manipulated, recorded, or displayed by a processor, a memory device, a monitor (e.g., video monitor), a graph generating device, and the like.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the systems and devices are used for patterning non-biological molecules. For example, the present invention has applications in the fields of electronics, materials engineering, the development of nanoscale devices, and the like.